Rain Alchemist
by XelinX
Summary: A címben szereplő alkimista - jó szokás szerint - felforgatja Elricék és a Central életét...


I. Kísértetkastély

Az eső az ablakot verte, a koppanások monotonsága kis híján álomba ringatta az idősebbik Elric fivért.

- Meg vagyunk hülyülve, hogy itt akarjuk tölteni az éjszakát! - fakadt ki Edward, mikor álla hangos csattanás kíséretében érintkezett az asztallal.

- Ugyan már, bátyó, nézz magadra, fél perc, és összeesel az álmosságtól! - A gyermeki hang valahonnan a páncél legmélyéből érkezett. Alphonse Elric fémteste megcsendült, ahogy egy tálat tolt testvére orra elé.

- Na de Al! Egyrészt nincs pénzünk - halkította le hangját Ed -, másrészt kiver a víz, hacsak arra gondolok, hogy egy egész éjszakán át itt kell senyvednem!

A fonott szőke sunyin nézett körül. Az ablakon túl, valahol a horizont szélén sápadt villám csapódott egy vén fába, ami pillanatok alatt porig égett. A hely, ahol az Elric testvérek tartózkodtak, egy hatalmas, gótikus kastély volt egy lankás domb tetején. Sötét ormai fenyegetően meredtek a lapos táj képébe, a tornyok ablakai szinte gonoszul villogtak. Közel s távol semmi más lakható épület nem adódott, csak ez, így kerültek ide a fiúk is. A kapu olyan fél órával ezelőtt - látszólag - magától kitárult előttük, s kiderült: kastélyszállóba léptek. Most a furcsán derengő, sápadt fényű gyertyákkal „meghomályosított" étkezőben ültek, s veszekedtek.

- Majd megoldjuk! - jelentette ki derűsen Al, s egy kanál levest lengetett meg bátyja orra előtt. - Egyél, jól fog tenni! - kínálta.

Ed először morcos képet vágott, végül, engedve az illat csábításának, befalta az egész tálat, majd neki is állt a második fogásnak.

- Helyes! - Úgy tűnt, a páncél mosolyog. - Különben se aggódj, maximum itt maradunk mosogatni vagy takarítani a fizetésért cserébe! Biztos szükségük lesz pár dolgos kézre!

- Nézz már körül! - korholta teli szájjal Ed, miközben veszettül nyeszetelt egy szelet húst. - Hány vendéget látsz még rajtunk kívül?

Al körülnézett - kicsit nyikorgott fémteste, mire Ed megjegyezte: „Meg kell majd olajoznunk téged." -, s megállapította, hogy alig valahányan. A terem túlsó végében egy fehér bőrű, ébenfekete ruhájú és hajú nő ült, középkori benyomást keltő férfi oldalán. Ezen a házaspáron - valószínűleg azok voltak - kívül még két vándor ült egy-egy messzebbi asztalnál. Egyik épp egy pohár bort tüntetett el árnyékba vesző, méregzöld csuklyája alatt, másik pedig az étlapot tanulmányozta - s mikor Al tekintete szürkéskék színű alkarjára esett, gyorsan lejjebb húzta inge ujját.

- Hát… Elég gyér a felhozatal, de biztos csak azért, mert ilyenkor senki sem merészkedik el otthonról! A régi vendégek után csak maradt tisztítani való! - próbálta meg derűsen felfogni a helyzetet a kistestvér.

- Jajj, menj már, Al! - Ed gyorsan lenyelte a szájából félig kilógó baguettet, majd közelebb hajolt a páncélhoz. - Senki sem olyan hülye, hogy ide jön sziesztázni, csak az ilyen kétes külsejű és kilétű alakok! Ennek csak lehet oka, nem?

- Hm? - Al hangja értetlenséget tükrözött. - Nem értem, mire akarsz kilyukadni!

- Hát arra… - kezdte titokzatosan Ed, majd, olyan képpel, mint aki szellemet látott, reszketeg hangon jelentette be a nagy felfedezést: - Ez egy kísértettanya!

Hatásszünet.

- Hahahaha! - A páncél az asztalt döngette nevettében, s ha tudott volna, sírva fakadt volna rekeszizmainak megerőltetésétől.

- Mi? Mi? Cs! - Ed ide-oda kapkodta a fejét, s igyekezett elkerülni minden felesleges feltűnést, de már így is mindenki őket figyelte, áthatóan bambulva rájuk. - Most mi olyan vicces, Al? Nyugi már, mindenki ide néz!

- Jajj, Bátyó, ez jó vicc volt! - Al nagyot szusszanva dőlt hátra székében. - Mégis miért vagy te alkimista? Tudod, hogy szellemek nem léteznek!

- Halkabban! És a homunculusok? - húzta fel orrát sértetten a szőke. - Ők is felérnek egy kísértettel!

- A különbség az, hogy ők nem halott emberek lelkeiként jönnek vissza halálra rémiszteni az ártatlan itt maradottakat! - mutatott rá Alphonse.

- Jól van na! - Ed morcosan hátradőlt.

Ebben a pillanatban kialudt a gyertyák fénye, s a tökéletes sötétséget csak a villámok kinti ragyogása törte meg néha-néha. A csöndet végül izgatott sutyorgás váltotta fel, majd a vendégek fülébe hasított az egyik pincér hangja:

- Máris hozok gyufát!

- Ah, arra nem lesz szükség! - hallotta Al maga mellől bátyja hangját, s lefogadta volna, hogy Ed a sötétségben somolyog.

De mielőtt még alkimista erejének felhasználásával ő maga hozott volna fényt a terembe, kint megdördült egy villám, s ezzel egy időben kicsapódott az étkező ajtaja. A másodperc töredéke telt csak el, mikor a gyertyák egymás után, hihetetlen gyorsasággal felgyulladtak, s a vendégek megpillanthatták az érkezőt - vagyis annak a ruháját.

A vándor karcsú vállairól éjszín köpeny hullott alá, arcát csuklyájának árnyéka takarta. Energikus léptekkel megindult, csizmája kopogott a padlón, s az ajtó hangtalanul becsukódott mögötte. Egy pillanatra, mikor összébb húzta magán utazóköpönyegét, felvillant hófehér kesztyűje is, rajta egy furcsa, fekete jel…

- Hé! - pattant fel Ed, mikor a terem túloldalán lévő ajtó becsapódott az érkező mögött. A báty, mikor észrevette magát, gyorsan leült, s izgatottan sutyorogni kezdett testvérének. - Láttad, hogy felgyulladtak a gyertyák, mikor megérkezett? Biztos, hogy ő csinálta! Senki mást nem láttam, aki alkímiát használt volna, ő pedig a köpenye alatt simán megoldhatta, hogy senki ne lássa, amint cselekszik! Biztos ő is egy alkimista!

- Ugyan, Bátyó, honnan veszed? - hitetlenkedett Al. - Azért az alkimisták sem fordulnak elő olyan sűrűn, mint ahogy azt te gondolod! És különben is, hova rejtette az alkimistakört?

- Én is tudom kör nélkül használni az alkímiát!

- A te eseted különleges, bátyó - jelentette ki szárazon Al.

- Egyébként meg - dőlt hátra Ed, s csak úgy mellesleg beszélt -, láttam a pasas kesztyűjén egy kört.

- Mi?

- Igeeen, roppant érdekes, bonyolult kör volt, de mégiscsak alkimistakör.

- De mit kereshet itt? - kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Al.

- Nem tudom. De van egy olyan érzésem, hogy hamarosan megtudjuk…

Ed a hatalmas ablak előtt állt és bámult ki az esőbe. Már éjjel tizenegy felé járt az idő, a testvérek mégis csak most tértek meg szobájukba. Az egy hatalmas terem volt magas mennyezettel, két franciaággyal, néhány szekrénnyel és polccal, s egy íróasztalféleséggel. Ezek kívül két fotel és egy dohányzóasztalka terpeszkedett az egyik sarokban. Al épp egy könyvespolcot vizsgálgatott, mikor bátyja felsóhajtott:

- Az a vándor még mindig nem került elő. Ráadásul most már tényleg olyan érzésem van, hogy ez egy szellemkastély. - Ed tarkóján egy csepp gördült le, mikor a molyette függönyöket meglebegtette a rosszul összeillesztett ablaktámlákból fújdogáló szellő.

Al levett egy könyvet, majd a kandalló elé térdelve megpiszkálta a tüzet. - Ugyan, Bátyó. Szellemek még mindig nem léteznek. A vándor meg majd előkerül. Inkább foglald le magad egy könyvvel, míg én átlapozom ezt, aztán aludjunk.

- Milyen könyvet találtál? - élénkült fel Ed, s tett pár lépést testvére felé, aki már az egyik ágyon ült.

- _Miért lesz az alkimistáknak fő témakörük? _a címe. - Al lapozott párat, s rövid idő múlva felnézett a betűkről. - Azt boncolgatja, hogy egyes alkimisták miért tudnak egy-egy témával - például a tűzzel, mint Roy Mustang ezredes - ügyesebben bánni, mint a többiek.

- Ez érdekes lehet - huppant le Ed a másik ágyra. - Majd mesélj, mit tudtál meg.

Ám Ed az éjszaka folyamán már nem hallhatta, mit is mond az a bizonyos könyv. Először is… elaludt. Mikor aztán felébredt, Al már alvást tettetett – ahogy mostanság szokta, jelezve: gondolataiba kíván merülni -, s a kandallóban a tűz kihalófélben volt.

Ed felült ágyában, és pár pillanatig csendben hallgatta az eső koppanásait. Olyan volt, mintha a természet valamit jelezni akart volna az ítéletidővel… Mintha figyelmeztetné őket valamire… Edward egy ideig így figyelt némán, majd kinyújtotta jobb kezét… Ökölbe szorította az acélt. Visszaszerzi a testét. És az öccséét is. Még ha nagy árat fizet is érte. Vagy ne legyen ő a Fullmetal Alchemist.


End file.
